Outlaws Redux
by lawdog50
Summary: Genopia. A city that has been under a constant war between the force of the Genopia Police and the Criminal Gangs that controlled the city. All seemed lost for those that were choosing to fight against the Law until a small group stepped up and decided to make a TRUE stand with them. This is their story of the end of the GPD.
1. Part 1 : Psycho for Hire

Hello to anyone and everyone who has either found this story by chance or by my good friend TauntSup3rS3t. This is the first of many stories that is to come. As useless as this information is, I hope you enjoy Outlaws.

* * *

In an interrogation room…

E:"Commencing interrogation session 4-CR-58. Subject's name: Havic Pearce. Male, 5 feet, 9 inches. Occupation: Mercenary. Weapons: daggers and Ruger Super Blackhawk revolvers. Known Abilities: Teleportation and an as of yet unknown called 'Jester Mode.'"

Morgan: "Bring him in."' They looked into the room seeing Havic enter and sitting down at the chair near the table and the interrogator.

Night: "So, you are 'Havic Pearce?'"

Havic: "Who else would I be? Someone deciding to question everyone that comes into this room? I don't think so."

Night: "I am Agent Night. I'll be asking you questions about the 'incident'. Now, what do you remember?"

Havic: "That depends on what the incident is in your book. The ones that come to my mind is me taking form or THE Incident."

Night: "The second one is more preferable, as it is why we are here."

Havic: "Well, before that. You'll have to know how each of us met because we ran into each other a few days before hand. So… you're going to be in for a treat."

* * *

A few weeks ago…

Havic: "So let me get this straight. You want me to kill the GPD leader?"

Gang Leader: "That is my request."

Havic: "Hm… I'll do it. BUT I want to get paid."

Gang Leader: "Fine. If you kill him, get it on video, and show me. I'll pay you double the original amount of money." Says annoyed.

Havic: "You got it." he walked away before he held his arm up and turned around, "Oh, before I go, I just got to say one thing."

Gang Leader: "And what's that?"

Havic: "You might want to get new guards because your old ones are no longer 'reliable.'" Says then walks away laughing sadistically.

Gang Leader: Sighs then mutters, "Fucking asshole. It's not easy finding new guards like it use to be." When Havic went got to the doors, he kicked them opened as the leader looked into hallway and sees his guards, all dead and scattered in the room, "Fuck this day."

Havic was walking on the roof of a multi floor parking lot, waiting for someone to show up.

Havic: Looks around as his 'insider' approached him, wearing a cop uniform, "So, got what I need jackass?" The cop stopped five feet away from him.

Cop: "I got it. But do you know what I asked for?" he places his hand on his belt with one near his holster.

Havic: Shakes his head. "Nope. I'd never betray a fellow bandit." he looked at the cops hand placement and began to laugh.

Cop: "Then screw this. Havic Pearce your under arrest!" Points his gun at Havic who still kept laughing. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Havic: "What isn't wrong with me?! I've been through a hell of a lot more dangerous deals before, and you think you scare me?" Shakes head as he calmed down and smiled. "I think I should introduce you to some good friends of mine." he grabbed his daggers and charged at the cop.

Cop: "Oh shit!" he shoots at Havic as he dropped to the ground. He holstered his gun and sighed, "Sorry Pearce. Once a cop, always a cop." he turned around to walk away when he heard faint laughter. He turned around as Havic rose from the ground and looked at the cop. He then smiled, revealing three bullets he was able to catch with his teeth. The cop was about to reach for his gun when he got shot in his leg by Havic with his revolver. Havic spit out the bullets and walked to the downed cop "Please, don't hurt me! I-I'll make it up to you!"

Havic: "Alright, I won't hurt you." he aimed his revolver at the head of the officer, "I'll just kill you instead."

Cop: "Wait-" Havic pulled the trigger, killing the cop.

Havic: "I swear, insiders are just another form of backstabbing d-bags." he walked over to cops car, broke the window, opened the door and began searching the vehicle. He found and grabbed an envelope labeled 'Guard needed.' He opened it and read the information within, "You better watch out Takeda, Santa Claus is coming to town, and he's pissed." Gets into a police car and speeds away with sirens wailing. After an hour of driving, Havic found the stage Takeda was going to say his speech at. Luckily, there was no one there because it was still being set up. He teleported through the trees and hid near the stage.

(But the problem was since I was there a little early, I had to wait. And let me tell you, it was SO boring.) (How long did you have to wait for Takeda to arrive and deliver his speech?) (I don't remember. I fell asleep at some point and I woke up hearing the man talk about some shit like making better defenses on the city or whatever. For me, THAT was the time to strike while the iron was hot. And the iron? It was burning.)

Havic opened his eyes and shook his head and looked to the stage, seeing Takeda talk. He grabbed his revolvers and took a deep breath.

Havic: "You got this Pearce. You just need to kill the bastard, and the city's yours."

Takeda: "...and with that ladies and gentleman. I, Takeda Yowlen, will finally…."

Havic: Teleports on stage and shoots Takeda's three guards, killing them easily. He aimed his gun at Takeda and smiled psychotically, "DIE!" He fired a round, killing him instantly as he turned around to the people and grabbed a microphone out of nowhere, "Bow before your NEW GPD leader! I, Havic Pierce, will release all convicts from prison, making all that is illegal LEGAL, and shutdown the GPD once and for all!" the crowd cheered loudly when Havic started to hear banging around him, "What the hell?"

* * *

Present….

Reaper: "Is he telling you how he saw it?"

Morgan: "Shall we just move on to the next person, sir?"

E: "We might as well. It looks like this one is going to tell his own story instead of what he wants to hear." the door unlocked and opened as Reaper walked in.

Reaper: "Your time's up Havic. Now, get out of here before I throw you out."

Havic: "You don't got the ball- " Reaper grabbed and threw Havic out of the room as the door closed. Muffled, "Wait, I didn't get to the best part! Hey! Get your hands off me!"

Reaper: sits down in the chair and looks in the mirror, "Tell her what you know about me before we start. I know how these things work."

Morgan: "Okay…. The subject is only known by 'Reaper'. Male, 5 feet and 11 inches. Occupation: Bounty Hunter. Weapons: Large black mechashift sword/scythe and Remington M24 sniper rifle. Known Abilities: 'Darkness.' Whatever that means."

E: "That's it?"

Morgan: "I'm afraid so sir. It doesn't say anything more, nor what he's able to do with it. It only says that one word."

E: "Alright, start the interrogation."

Night: "So-"

Reaper: "Let's cover what ACTUALLY happened before that idiot made it about him."


	2. Part 2 : The Truth

Reaper stood on top of a building near the park and took aim at Takeda's head with his sniper. He squeezed the trigger but didn't fire because he then saw a figure teleport onto the stage and killed Takeda's guards. The figure was about to fire when a sniper shot was heard. Reaper looked around the area then seeing another figure on a building trying to fire at Takeda as well. Reaper quickly switched out the bullet in his rifle to a tracker and took aim at Takeda. He pulled the trigger as the bullet was able to hit Takeda's leg. Out of nowhere, a bullet passed by him as he looked to see who fired it, he looked down at the stage and saw the figure with a revolver in his hands with both of them aimed at both of the snipers.

Reaper stood up and opened a portal near the stage behind the person as he walked through and snuck up behind the shooter. He tried to get him into a choke hold when he disappeared out of nowhere. He then grabbed his sword and quickly blocked a strike from the person while getting themselves into a clash.

**Havic:** "Huh. Didn't think that you where a fast one."

**Reaper:** tries to kick him away as Havic teleported a short distance, "Who are you?"

**Havic:** "Name's Havic Pearce, best mercenary in this entire city. What's yours friend?"

**Reaper:** "I'm not your friend. And my name is Reaper. Bounty hunting this city for 3 years."

**Havic:** "I've done 5 but your not too bad for a minor."

**Reaper:** "Something tells me I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."

**Havic:** "Oh, so you like pain, huh? Well," He grabs his daggers, "Come on." They were about to charge at each other when a sniper shot rang out and the bullet landed between them. They looked at the third person, seeing a female elf holding an AWM Sniper Rifle with a katana sword on her back.

**Kashi:**"What the hell is wrong with you two? I lost the target because of the chaos you brought."

**Reaper:** "Hey, don't put that on me. I wasn't the idiot who shot and killed three of Takeda's guards." He looks at Havic, seeing him put his hands up at both of them.

**Havic:** "Woah, woah. Easy. Look, let's do introductions before we start killing each other." looks at the elf, "Name's Havic." points at Reaper, "And that Emo is Reaper. So… what's your name?"

**Kashi:** "Kashi Marlikalve. I kill ANYONE who works for the GPD."

**Reaper:** "You have a hate for them too?"

**Kashi:** "Don't even get me started on what they've done."

**Havic:** "Awesome. We all did intros and already have something in common. We want to kill and get rid of the GPD."

**Reaper:** "Why are you saying 'we'? I barely met you and I already want to kill you."

**Kashi:** "And how can I trust you two when you fucked up my shot?"

**Reaper:** "'Your' shot?"

**Havic:** "Look, let's just say it's all OUR fault. I scared him off, one of you two a-holes shot me, and the man got away. Deal?"

**Reaper:** "No dice, psycho. I'm busy enough dealing with my own problems and I don't want to deal with you or the elf." he was about to walk away when he stopped and looked around the area.

**Kashi:** "What is it?" Reaper turned around and then saw the barrel of a gun pointing at him from a tree. He quickly grabbed his own rifle and fired. A body fell out of the tree. They all grabbed their guns and got back to back with each other looking around, seeing if there was anymore shooters hiding. He summons a shadow to toss him the gun as he looks into the barrel. He shook the gun pointing at the ground as a dart fell out.

**Reaper:** "Tranquilizers."

**Havic:** looks at Reaper, "How the hell did you do that? You just made a shadow thing to toss you the gun." a dart went into his arm as he fired at a bush and a thud was heard. Takes out the dart and shouts in the area, "You think you can keep ME down?! I am Havic Pearce! Greatest-" out of nowhere, 6 darts were shot at him as his arms slumped to his sides, "Okay… I think this is more than enough." falls to the ground, unconscious.

**Reaper:** "So much for the help." a dart was shot in his neck as Reaper pulled out the dart and looked at it. He started feeling dizzy then collapsed to the ground. He looked up seeing Kashi look at him as a dart hit her in the neck as well. The last thing he saw was a few officers running to them as he closed his eyes from the effect of the dart.

Reaper slowly opened his eyes while he blinked a few times and rubbed them as he then saw he was in a jail cell. He goes up to the bars and looks around, seeing the other cells with prisoners .

**Reaper:** "You've gotta be kidding me." he was about to use a portal when something shocked him, breaking his concentration. "What the…" he puts his hand on his neck, feeling a metal collar attached, "Great. Looks like the bastards upgraded his security."

**Havic:** "TOP OF THE MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Yells from the cell next to Reaper's then passes out because of the tranquilizer darts that are still stuck in him.

**Kashi:** "Reaper, you okay?" Asked from her cell.

**Reaper:** "Yeah but shit for brains over there still has a few darts in him still."

**Havic:** "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I'll beat your skull with a crowbar…." Takeda slams his fist on Havic's cell door, stopping him singing.

**Takeda:** "Shut it, you lunatic." he walked over to Reaper's cell and smiled cruelly. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Little demon that grew coming for his vengeance. But inevitably, you failed."

**Reaper:** "If that psycho had not fuck up the shot then I would have gotten it."

**Takeda:** Laughs. "I hate to break it to you, boy. But warlocks don't fight fair." Clicks a button on a remote he was holding and shocks Reaper again. He looks over and points at a group of guard, "You four stay here and keep an eye on them." Points to Reaper and Havic.

**Nemesis:**"_Havic, you know we have a way out right."_

**Havic:** "God, is that you speaking to me?" Starts laughing. "I don't remember being a good person in life."

**Nemesis:** "_Havic focus. You're not wearing a collar are you?"_ Ask making Havic laugh dumbly.

**Havic:** "Nope! Just a straight jacket and have a guard who's back is to my cell." Says then starts to do a headstand accidently making the tranquilizer darts fall out.

**Nemesis:** "_Now Havic you know what to do." _ Says then stops talking.

**Havic:** Smiles sadistically. "Thanks Nemesis, I'm glad you're stuck in my head." Stops doing headstands and teleports out of his cell.

**Guard 1:** "How the hell did you get out?" Ask as he went to draw his gun. Havic knocks the gun out of his hand as the guard grabs his knife.

**Havic:** "Oh no, he's got a knife!" Says sarcastically.

**Guard 1:** Spins the knife. "Any last words?"

**Havic:** "Suck a cock!"

**Guard 1:** Slashes at Havic who teleports to where the guard cut open the straight jacket releasing him. "What the…."

**Havic:** Smiles then goes into Jester Mode. "Now it's payback time!" Grabs the knife and cuts his other arm free. The guard drew his pistol but before he could fire it got a knife shoved into his throat. "Go to sleep you piece of shit." Says then grabs the gun and three other clips off the guard. Now I know I barely met the other two but when I heard the elf scream it triggered me.

**Guard 2:** "There he is Fire!" Gets shot in neck then five time in chest

**Guard 3:** "Shit he disappeared." Gets shot in the dick and spine

**Guard 5:** "Where…." Gets shot in the back of his head.

**Guard 4:** "Takeda we have a situation, oh god no!" Gets shot ten times.

**Takeda:** "What is it now?" Havic stares at him with a crazy smile reloading his gun. "Why couldn't it have been Reaper?"

**Havic:** "Aw, don't sound so down!" Starts to shoot all twenty bullets at Takeda who used a shield spell to block all the bullets. "Dammit, I knew you were a pussy!"

**Takeda:** "You'll have to do a lot better than that against me."

**Havic:** Grins then reloads his last clip. "Is that what you told you last girlfriend? Here I'll throw you a pity party. Guess who's invited!?" Says then starts shooting the locks for all the cells around him. Takeda quickly ran off as he then sent the building into red alert.

**Reaper:** "Hey! If you're not too busy being a fucking psycho for a second, can you help me get out?"

**Havic:** "Okay!" Sees the collar on Reaper's neck. Aims gun. "Hold very still now."

**Reaper:** "DON'T!" Yells just as Havic shots the collar off.

**Havic:** "There we go, all better." Says with an insane smile. Reaper rips off the rest of the collar and pulls the cell door back, bending it enough for him to go through.

**Reaper:** "Thanks a lot, dick. Considering I don't have much of a choice, I guess I need your help to take down that sorry excuse for a demon."

**Havic:** "Well, let's do a quick count first. There's two of us," he holds up 2 fingers, "There was three back at the park," he holds up 3 fingers, "So, we're missing one more person in particular." he flips off Reaper with the middle finger representing the 'one.'

**Reaper:** "Do that again and I'll break more than those fingers." Havic looked at his hand, thinking if he should take chances.

**Havic:** "Nah, I like my bones as they are. Unless they HAVE to be broken for some useful shit or whatever. Anyway, let's find Kash."

**Reaper:** "Her cells next to mine." Havic went to her cell seeing Kashi with bruises on her face and in tears from pain.

**Havic:** looks at Reaper, "Well, look at you not being useless. Grab her while I get our weapons." Says as he shoots another guard in the head.

**Reaper:** "He should've killed them slower. You can't walk, can you?"

**Kashi:** "I… I don't know." She stood up but had some trouble. She tried to take a step when she almost fell to the floor as she grabbed Reaper for support.

**Reaper:** "Havic, we need to get out of here right now. Do you know where the garage could be?"

**Havic:** "Of course I know. Bastards always try to keep me in but I always break out. But first." he teleported to where the convicts could see him as he cleared his throat, "My fellow lowlifes, you are free now! Which means you can go back to stealing, murdering, and… Well, whatever it was before Takeda captured you. But first, TO THE ARMORY!" the prisoners cheered as Havic teleported back to Reaper and Kashi. "I love doing that."

**Reaper:** "Let's go already." They were about to run with the other convicts to the armory when Havic stopped them.

**Havic:** "Wait." teleports away then back out holding their weapons and clothes. "Okay, that's that. Now, let's head for the garage and get the fuck out of here." Says as he draws both his guns then shoots four guards behind them. They started to head to the garage with Havic killing the guards that got in the way while Reaper killed those who took aim at himself or Kashi. When they got to the garage, Havic looked around, hoping he'd find his motorcycle or Reaper's car. "Where the hell are our cars?"

**Reaper:** "Worst case scenario, they scrapped them. We'll have to take a police cruiser."

**Havic:** "What?! Those fucking bastards! Take something from me, I'll take something from you!" teleported into and hotwired an armored car in an instant. "Come on, I know a place where we should be safe." Reaper help Kashi into the vehicle as he got into the back.

**Reaper:** "Let's move!" Havic stomped on the pedal and started driving. An alarm was sounded as Havic broke through the gates of the prison. A helicopter started to fly towards them as a band of police cars pursued them. Reaper opened the top hatch and loaded his M24 and fired at the helicopter. Luckily, the bullet broke through the glass and killed the pilot as the chopper began to spiral down. It crashed behind the band of police vehicles that were still pursuing them. Reaper took aim at the drivers but had a better idea. He aimed at the wheel and fired as the bullet ricocheted off of the ground and blew out the wheel, causing the car to swerve off the road as well as stopping a few of the cars behind it. He was able to clear the pursuing cars after the last car's driver was shot and the car swerved to the dirt.

**Havic:** "That's what I'm talking about Reaper!"

**Reaper:** "Are we there yet? That was my last clip thanks to you."

**Havic:** "Hey, we were on a time limit. Blame those fuckers back in prison. Plus don't get your dick in a twist, we're almost there." he continued to drive.

* * *

Later…

They stopped the car in the middle of the desert, just in case if the police were to find the vehicle, they wouldn't be able to find them. Havic used a grenade from the armory to blow up the car as Reaper opened a portal to an old motel on the outskirts of the city. Havic went to the second floor and went to the door of a room that he was afraid to knock on.

**Havic:** "Okay. So, heads up before we do this. This room is one that me and my girlfriend used to live in so if you feel like she's threatening you. Don't kill her."

**Reaper:** "I'll try not to, psycho." Havic was about to knock on the door when it swung open as a blue haired girl with red eyes stepped out with an angry look on her face.

**Havic:** "Hey ba-" she then slapped him across the face as Reaper winced a small bit from the event.

**Silva:** "Don't call me 'baby!' Where the hell were you for three months?!" she looks, seeing Reaper carrying Kashi, "And who the hell are the couple?"

**Reaper:** instantly annoyed, "Excuse me?"

**Havic:** "The demon is Reaper, the girl is Kashi. And they're not dating."

* * *

**Night:** "Is this true that 'Silva' thought you and Kashi were dating?"

**Reaper:** "It was a mistake. Kashi passed out in the car after we escaped from the cops and Havic didn't want to carry her so that left me. After that we were able to explain to Silva what happened and she let us stay. But she didn't trust me and Kashi that much as she did with Havic after he came back."

**Night:** "And what can you tell us about Silva?"

**Reaper:** "She's a vampire and she, Havic, and a couple of others were in a team called 'Nova.' Later on, they 'disappeared' and Silva decided to work with Havic for a bit. Next thing you know, you end up seeing those two dating. Now, considering I've given you a bit of my side, I'll get who I think could cover the next part." he stands up and walks to the door. As it opened, he walked out as the girl Reaper described walked into the room.

**Morgan:** "Silva Quebec. 5 feet 6 inches. Occupation: Unknown. Weapons: .45 Ruger SR1911 Commander and a silver 18th Century English Officer's Rapier, and abilities are mind reading and superhuman speed, strength, and healing."

**E:** "And that is from her vampire nature, correct?"

**Morgan:** "Yes sir."

**Night:** "So, did you trust Reaper and Kashi after Havic led them to you?"

**Silva:** "Not at first, but after they explained what happened, I wasn't as hostile towards them."

**Night:** "So, what happened next?"


	3. Part 3 : Skipping Town

Part 3: Skipping Town

In the morning…

Silva woke up and looked to see Havic sleeping next to her. She leaned down and gave him a kiss as she then got up from the bed, stretched, and went into the living room seeing Reaper sitting at the table eating food and Kashi laid down on the bed.

Silva: "Is she awake yet?"

Reaper: "No. Which isn't much of a surprise."

Silva: "Are you always this… upset around people?"

Reaper: "Sort of. I have my reasons." he stands up and walks to the door, "If he wakes up and wonders where I'm at, tell him I went for a walk." he walked out, leaving Silva alone until either Kashi or Havic woke up.

Silva and Havic were in the living room while Kashi was getting dressed in the bedroom when Reaper burst through the door, panting like he ran a marathon. He locked the door and closed the curtains as he grabbed some posters out of his pocket and threw them onto the table. The posters were 'Wanted' with Reaper, Kashi, and Havic on them each with an individual reward. Kashi for $10,000,000. Havic for $12,500,000. And Reaper for $15,000,000.

Silva: "Where did you find these?"

Reaper: "Some guy tried to kill me in an alley and he had these on him. I tried to get here without anyone noticing. But it's too late for that now."

Havic: "We're famous?! This is fucking awesome. I think I'll go take a nice long walk." he checked his revolver, seeing it fully loaded.

Reaper: "Don't even think about it. The people are already trying to hunt us down. We need to get out of here."

Havic: "Ease up Reaper. What's the worst that might happen?" Havic walked toward the door when they heard a shotgun pump. Silva pulled Havic away as Reaper grabbed his sniper and fired a round at the door. They heard a thud as Reaper loaded another bullet in his sniper.

Reaper: "See what I mean? Where's Kashi?" the door opened as Kashi finished putting on her gear and sheaths her sword.

Kashi: "Let's get to business."

Havic: "Hold on." he teleports outside as sounds of gunfire and screaming were heard. After it stopped, he kicked down the door, "Alright, let's get out of here." they all made their way to the parking lot and hijacked two vehicles to drive out of town with. When they were driving down the roads, however, a few trucks with a couple people hunting them started chasing them, taking potshots at them the whole way.

Havic: "Silva, Take the wheel please."

Silva: "What are you-?"

Havic: "Thanks!" Teleports away.

Reaper: "If he just ditched us-" They hear an explosion behind them then a knock on the passenger window of his car. Rolls down the window as Havic pokes his head in.

Havic: "You were gonna do what now?" Reaper sees Havic's dagger blade sticking through the door then realizes something.

Reaper: "If you teleported out of the car how come you didn't just teleport back INTO the car?"

Havic: "Because it's a part of the PLOT my friend. Now, scoot over." Kashi lifted the cup holder and sat in the middle while Havic got in and sat near the broken window as they continued to drive.

They stopped near an abandoned two story cabin in the woods as Havic teleported out of the truck and took a deep breath.

Havic: "Hideout sweet hideout."

Reaper: "Care to tell us about this?"

Silva: "This was an old safe house we used when Nova was still around. Hopefully the power still works in this place." When she said that, they heard a sound of something that sparked inside as the lights came on. Havic teleported outside with his hair standing on end with a small bit of electricity flowing through.

Havic: coughs, "Well, power still works." he shakes his head and fixes it, "Anyway, I'm going to go take a look around here for, uh… 'old memories.' See ya." he teleports out of the area, leaving the group near the cabin.

Reaper: "I'll see what this has that could help. You two can do whatever." Reaper walked to and entered the cabin.

Silva: "You alright Kash?"

Kashi: "I'll be fine. It's just a few bruises here and there."

Silva: "It looked like a lot more than that when Reaper helped you in." Kashi looked down.

Kashi: "I… I was abused."

Silva: "What?"

Kashi: "In the prison. Takeda, he, he fucking raped me after he caught me and the other two. I've dealt with shit like that for years."

Silva: "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

Kashi: "I didn't know how. I could've killed him then, but I would've died after. I'm not going to take a chance like that. I need to show everyone that I'm not just something that they can use." she started to tear up as Silva placed her hand on Kashi's shoulder.

Silva: "Well, we'll be here for you. Even for shit that's as disturbing as that."

Kashi: "Thanks." they then heard stuff cluttering and thrown around from the inside of the house, "Reaper."

Silva: "Come on." They both run inside and upstairs to one of the bedrooms. They opened the door to see the room completely trashed with marks across the walls and the floor, various things thrown around the room, and a small metal chip on the ground with a bit of blood on it, "Is that a-"

Kashi: "Tracker. Reaper had one on him this entire time."

Silva: "He was working with the GPD?"

Kashi: "No, I think they must've put this in him after they… they..."

Silva: "They captured you." they both looked at each other for a second as Silva ran out of the room, "Wait here." She ran downstairs into the kitchen and took out a wooden floor board to reveal a small case. She ran back upstairs with the case and opened it to reveal a small scanner and magnetic pumping device. She grabbed the detector and scanned Kashi's arms. It beeped as she grabbed a marker and put an 'X' down on the spot. She grabbed the pump and placed it on the spot as she began to take the air out of the area. After a little bit of time, a chip attracted to the magnet as she quickly bandaged Kashi's arm. She took out the chip and grabbed Reaper's, placed them on the ground, and stomped on both of them.

Kashi: "Thanks. But now we need to find Havic. Should we bring the case?"

Silva: "No, we'll have to bring him here after we DO find him. Let's go find out where he went.'" They left the house and went into the forest, looking for Havic. While they couldn't find him, they did find one of his revolvers that he carries around with him. "God damn it. Where the hell is he?"

Kashi: "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Hallan: "I doubt that." they looked around when the voice spoke, "They're already on their way to Death's door as we speak." Kashi recognized the voice as she then spoke.

Kashi: "Hallen, show yourself!" In which they did as an elf walked out into the open with a sword and arrow at the ready.

Silva: "Who the hell is this?"

Kashi: "He's an asshole in the tribe."

Hallen: "Only toward you dear sister. You come back in this forest, into this family with you and your greed. Your prohibitions to come back."

Kashi: "Listen, I'm not like that anymore. I swear!"

Hallen: "You liar! You are a whore and that is all you will ever be Kashi!" Silva decided she had enough and took aim at the elf, intending to kill him with a shot into the head.

Silva: "Tell us where our friends are right now! Or I'm going to give you a new hole to breathe out of."

* * *

Night: "Did you really say that word for word?"

Silva: "I was pissed. I needed to help Havic with that chip problem right away or else Takeda would have found us already."

Night: "I see. And did he reveal Havic and Reaper's location?"

Silva: "Luckily, he did after a few punches. And cuts. And stabs. I was really mad at the time. Anyway, he said they were in a village called Sanctuary. It was supposedly a 'paradise' for the elfs as well as a couple of outlaws here and there."

Night: "Did you believe him?"

Silva: "To an extent."

Night: "Do you have anything else to say?"

Silva: "Not really. I'll let someone else take the wheel."

Night: "Very well. You may return to the hall and call in whoever you think could tell us more about this." She got up and went into the hall.

Silva: "Jack, you're on." She left as a demon with a similar look to Reaper walked into the room.

Morgan: "Subject's Name: Jack Ripper. Male, 6 feet and 3 inches. Occupation: Unknown. Weapons: large black mechashift sword/scythe and a Steyr AUG assault rifle with ACOG scope attachment. Known Abilities: also known as 'Darkness' as well."

E: "Similar to 'Reaper's' abilities?"

Morgan: "More so to an extent. He says that he and Reaper are brothers."

E: "Hm…"

Jack: "So, where do you want me to start off?"


	4. Part 4 : Reunion

Jack was outside of the room as he put on his hood and took a deep breath.

**Jack:** "Okay, get this done so you don't have to do this again." he opened the door and walked in, seeing two people hung upside down. He then spoke in a sort of ominous tone, "Why did you come here?"

**Havic:** "To get high and get laid!" he then grabbed a cigarette and lit it.

**Reaper:** "Wait… Jack, is that you?"

**Jack:** "How do you know my name?"

**Reaper:** "It's me, Reaper." Jack took a closer look at him and realized it was Reaper.

**Jack:** "Reaper!" He grabbed his sword and cut Reaper down while Reaper put his hands up so he wouldn't crash to the ground. When he stood up, Jack hugged him for a few moments then let go, "Where have you been?"

**Reaper:** "I should ask you the same thing. How did you end up here after leaving Genopia?"

**Jack:** "Well, I was planning on trying to help other in the city but when word got out that Takeda was killing bandits on sight, I had to get out of there. So, later on I ended up here."

**Havic:** "Aw, this is a very touch reunion but can one of you two cut me down goddammit!" Reaper grabbed his sword and swung at Havic's rope as he dropped head first to the floor.

**Reaper:** "There. Happy?"

**Havic:** "Very. Oh, and Jack when you have hostages like us, make sure you disarm them first." he grabs his revolver and loads it as he spun the chamber before snapping it into place.

**Jack:** "I wasn't the one who brought you two in."

**Havic:** "Whatever, the rule still applies. Also, where the hell is my other gun?!"

**Reaper:** "If you're going to lose it, do it in another room. I'll be more than happy to kill you if you cause chaos out here."

**Havic:** mutters, "Oh, I doubt that." he leaves the room to see the inside of what seemed to be a castle, "Nice."

**Jack:** "It gets better. Come on." they follow Jack to the entrance as he pushes open, revealing the village of Sanctuary.

**Havic:** "Woah…"

**Reaper:** "This is where you've been hiding?"

**Jack:** "For the past couple of years. Welcome to Sanctuary."

**Havic:** "All of this is amazing! Do you guys have a bar here?"

**Jack:** "Sort of. It's more of a restaurant than a bar."

**Havic:** "Well that sucks. Still, awesome place."

**Reaper:** "What kind of defenses does this village have?"

**Jack:** "That is probably the biggest downside here. They're only armed with the old school shit. Bows, arrows, swords, you know."

**Reaper:** "Looks like they need an upgrade in arsenal. Hopefully if we're far enough from the GPD, we can make that happen."

**Havic:** "Wait, what does THAT mean?" Reaper looked at Havic who slowly grabbed his dagger.

**Reaper:** slowly backing away, "Havic, let's not do this now. Not in the village."

**Havic:** creepingly, "Reaper, buddy, tell me. What's the matter? I'll only be half as pissed as I am currently feeling right now." When Reaper was far enough, they started to walk in a circle.

**Reaper:** "I… I had a tracker in me after we were captured. When we were back at the cabin, I took it out."

**Havic:** "YOU HAD WHAT?! Do you realize what I lost for your shit? I lost my case that I had guarded with trained badgers with $12 MILLION in there!"

**Jack:** "How'd you do that?"

**Havic:** turns to Jack. "Let's just say I don't have to pay the teacher after the final test. Beside that," turns back to Reaper who had drawn his sword in defense, "What the hell Reaper!" He was about to charge when Silva called out his name.

**Silva:** "Havic, wait!" he turned to her, seeing her and Kashi run to the scene, "Reaper wasn't the only one who had a tracker on them. Kashi had one too and we think you might have one also."

**Havic:** "Oh, that's bullshit. He wouldn't stick one in me."

**Silva:** "Please, you have to believe me." Havic looked back at Reaper and growled as he put his daggers away and teleported to Silva.

**Havic:** "You help me with this, I'll go out and get some help. Reaper wants to train these people to defend themselves and get them better weapons."

**Silva:** "Deal. We'll have to go to the house first." Havic teleported away, leaving everyone in the spot.

**Jack:** "So… what was all of that about?"

**Kashi:** "Long story. Look, we need help. We're going to overthrow the GPD."

**Jack:** "Really? You DO realize the amount of risk going into that, right?"

**Reaper:** "It may be risky. But I'm tired of the amount of shit that bastard has in store for us. So I think it's time we take him out for good." Jack looked at Kashi then back at Reaper, thinking about the idea of stopping the GPD.

**Jack:** sighs, "Fuck it, I'll help. I missed Genopia anyway. Come on, we'll have to talk to the leader of this village." they walked into the castle, following Jack into the room where the leader of the village sat on the throne. Jack bowed as did Kashi. Jack elbowed Reaper, making him bow to the leader, "Your majesty."

**Goras:** "Jack Ripper. Why have you come here today?"

**Jack:** "We request the help from the people of Sanctuary."

**Goras:** "And why is that?"

**Reaper:** "We need them to help us overthrow a leader of law enforcement in the city of Genopia."

**Goras:** "Hm… I must deny your request."

**Jack:** "Why?"

**Goras:** "That city has its own problems and I'm not too keen on getting involved with it."

**Reaper:** "That's too bad…. You're already involved right now."

**Goras:** "And why is that?"

**Reaper:** "Me, Kashi, and another friend of ours are wanted by the GPD for a massive bounty. That means when they find us here, they'll start killing people with guns and modern day weaponry, and your old fashion arsenal won't hold them off for anything. Which would ultimately, make you the person they can blame. But, if you let us train the people to using the 'newer' weapons, then they'll be able to hold off an attack with something better than bows and arrows. And, you'd be safe to knowing you will still rule the village. So, do we have a deal?" Jack and Kashi looked at Goras, thinking about the bargain.

**Goras:** "Very well. I'll let you train my people. BUT, you will only have a couple of days to do so."

**Reaper:** "We'll make the most of it then, 'Your Majesty.'" he walked away as Jack and Kashi quickly bowed to the leader and followed Reaper outside of the castle, "So, where are we getting the guns?"

**Jack:** "I know someone, but they're in the city. Hopefully, they haven't skipped town yet."

**Kashi:** "Let's go back to the cabin. The trucks are still there." they began to make their way to the direction where the cabin should be.

Later, in Genopia…

They parked the truck in an alley as they all got out and followed Jack. He stopped at a door and knocked a certain way in which the response was the door unlocking from the inside. He opened the door and walked down the stairs to see a man with brown and gray hair, a small beard, and wearing an orangish brown shirt with rolled up sleeves that passed behind his elbow. He was looking at a gun that a customer handed to him.

**Customer:** "Could I have a refund please? This gun doesn't seem to work."

**Jack:** mutters to himself, shaking his head, "Oh, this poor, poor bastard."

**Marcus:** inspecting the revolver, "Hmm, I dunno…" he leaned out over the counter and shot the man in the leg, sending him to the floor screaming, "Looks like it works to me."

**Jack:** smiles, "I see you still hate the word 'refund'." Marcus looked up from the man and smiled at his old friend.

**Marcus:** "Jack, it's nice to see you again."

**Jack:** "Same to you Marcus. Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

**Marcus:** "Sure. After all, you saved the world from the Hyperion CEO."

**Reaper:** "Since when did you take up 'saving the world?'"

**Jack:** "Long story."

**Marcus:** "And what are your friends names?"

**Reaper:** "Names' Reaper. And the elf is Kashi." Kashi simply waved as Marcus turned his attention back at Jack.

**Marcus:** "So, how can I help?"

**Jack:** "I need a large shipment of guns. Whatever you have. Rifles, Snipers, pistols, and so on. I'll pay you back if it seems like a lot."

**Marcus:** "Hm… you're right about one thing. It IS a lot, but I think I might let it slide. IF you can take care of a few 'customers' that have been avoiding me for a couple of 'IOU's' they still owe me. You do that, there'll be no charge for the guns." he stuck his hand out as Jack shook his hand.

**Jack:** "Deal. Now, about those guns."

**Marcus:** "Of course. Come, I'll need help getting them out from the back."

They all gathered the elves in front of the castle entrance, needing to tell them the news. They were talking while Reaper in front of the entrance, trying to get them to stop talking.

**Reaper:** "Everyone, I need your attention!" They continued talking as Reaper sighed. He grabbed his sniper and fired a round in the sky, silencing the crowd. "Finally, apparently we need to go over a rule in a fight! Don't Socialize in battle unless your talking strategy!" he snapped his fingers as shadows appeared, holding helmets with cards inside of each one. They walked around as the people drew a card that was within each helmet. "Here's how this is going to work, if you get a circle with crosshairs in the middle, you're with me. If you get a scythe, you're with Jack. If you get a sword, you're with Kashi. If you get a fist, you're with Silva." After they all had a card, the shadows disappeared. "Now, move it."

At night...

Jack walked to the doors of the throne room, seeing some of his friends that were already waiting for him.

**Jack:** "Anyone have any idea on what he called us for?"

**Reaper:** "Let's open the doors and find out." They did so, revealing a man tied in a chair and the vampire Draven standing next to him. "So, care to explain?"

**Draven:** "Sure, saw this fucker walking around in the night and almost killed me."

**Reaper:** "Good enough." he walked up to the person and grabbed their phone from their pocket, "And I don't think you'll be needing this." he crushes it with ease and throws it aside, "So, who are you and who do you work for?"

**Alpha:** "Name's Alpha. And my contact is best left unknown."

**Reaper:** "Are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

**Alpha:** "I'm never telling you who I work for." Reaper grabbed his sword and held it at Alpha's neck.

**Reaper:** "Guess we'll make you talk." he wound back and was about to swing when the doors burst open and Havic walked in, putting on his jacket.

**Havic:** "Sorry about that guys. I was with Silva and-" he saw Alpha as both of them instantly recognized each other, "Are you… fucking kidding me?"

**Alpha:** "Well, well, well. Long time no see Havic."

**Havic:** "Nice to see you too." he teleported behind him, grabbing his knife he was trying to cut the restrain with. "But your not going to get out of here that easy."

**Jack:** "You two know each other?"

**Havic:** "Of course. This bastard left us when we needed help the most."

**Alpha:** "You needed nothing. I left and made a better life. I didn't need to listen to people who didn't like to listen to reason." Says glaring at Havic

**Havic:** "What reason?! A fucking town with innocent people was being targeted and you wanted us to leave them at the mercy of the enemy! Kilo's was my home for as long as I can remember and you wanted me to leave it to be leveled?!" Unsheathed dagger and points it at Alpha.

**Alpha:** "Eric, you always thought too much about the places you loved but did you ever stop and think about the orders Nova was giving? Or were you too busy with Silva Quebec?" Says with a cocky smile.

**Kashi:** "Eric? But his name is Havic. Is he hiding something from us?"

**Alpha:** "Oh, Havic here hasn't told you his real name, huh? I don't blame him. His memory is out there running around, a slayer trying to stop Takeda. Which for all of you, is a dramatically HUGE waste of your life." Looks at Havic, "You won't survive this war Eric Pearce. I'm here to make sure you get that message." Starts to laugh but it gets cut off by the sound of Havic's revolver firing off rounds into Alpha's leg's arms.

**Havic:** "I'm here to give you a message you fucking waste of a soldier." Goes into jester mode and smiles cruelly. He winds back and takes a swing at Alpha, causing blood to fly out of his mouth after the punch, "Who the hell are you working for?"

**Alpha:** Says spitting blood into Havic's face,"Do your worst, you fucking insane psychopathic…." Alpha's word got cut off by Havic who grabs the chair he was sitting in and teleports away for a couple of seconds. Havic teleported back with the chair that now held Alpha's lifeless body. He then threw the chair to the ground, still angry about his 'old friend.'

**Havic:** "I've had enough of this shit! If Takeda wants a fucking war, he's going to get one. I swear, he won't be walking away from it because he'll end up like Alpha here. And if he thinks he can pull more memories and make them into people he's got another thing coming." Walks out of the room, leaving everyone confused about what Alpha said calling him 'Eric.'

* * *

**Night:** "So, Havic was a 'memory' that was extracted from Eric Pierce when he, Silva, and 'Alpha' worked in 'Nova Squad?"

**Jack:** "That's what he said before Havic decided to give him a little more than 3rd degree burns."

**Night:** "Did any of you get the message when he mentioned Eric Pierce?"

**Jack:** "None of us did. Havic left us more confused saying Takeda pulling out more memories and making them into people."

**Night:** "I see. Anything else?"

**Jack:** "As much as I would go on, I think I'll let one of the elves speak this time. Especially one that was with a certain brother of mine." he walked to the door, which unlocked, and left the room as he called the next person to share their part in the story, "T, your up." he left as a elf with a white haired ponytail walked in, looking around in the room nervously.

**Morgan:** "Subject name: Tia Theris. Female, 5 feet 8 inches. Occupation: Unknown. Weapons: large, black mechashift sword/scythe and an Arctic Warfare Police sniper rifle. Known Abilities: also 'Darkness.'"

**E:** "How is that possible? I understand the demons possessing the power but how can an elf like her have them?"

**Morgan:** "Maybe one of the brothers could tell us that later on. Let's worry about the story now, sir."

**Night:** "Have a seat." Tia walked to the chair and sat down, "Nervous?"

**Tia:** "Sort of. I've never been interrogated before."

**Night:** "Don't worry, it is simple. You'll tell us what happened and I'll ask a few questions every now and then you can give a short answer to. Understood?" she nodded, "So, how did that start out?"

**Tia:** "Where did Jack leave off?"

**Night:** "After the 'Alpha interrogation.'"

**Tia:** "Okay, just making sure where to continue off of."


	5. Part 5 : Innocence

Tia was walking in the forest, following Reaper out of curiosity on where and what he was going to do. When she turned the corner behind a tree, he was gone. She looked around, seeing no one in the area. She was about to walk back to the village when Reaper stood in front of her with his arms crossed. She fell back from the surprise of him out of nowhere.

**Reaper:** "Why are you following me?" she was still frightened from the surprise as he sighed. He helped her up as she started to calm down, "Look, I'm not angry or anything. Just tell me, why are you following me?"

**Tia:** "I… I was wondering why you were going into the forest." he grabbed her hand as he then opened a portal to the truck in the village. They both got in as Reaper then started to drive. He drove past the town where he, Kashi, and Havic were wanted without being spotted by hunters with him wearing his cloak. He continued to drive until he stopped a little ways from Genopia. They got out and started walking in the streets of the runned down city, "What is this place?"

**Reaper:** "This is Genopia. A city at war with criminals and law thanks to that bastard Takeda. He's the leader of the GPD, the Genopia Police Department. He's been making new 'toys' for them to take people like me out. But we're going to change that soon."

**Tia:** "How?"

**Reaper:** "Do you remember your training? We're actually going to use that to try and take out Takeda to end this war once and for all."

**Tia:** "Well, could…. Could I get a weapon? I only know the sniper and I don't know how to defend myself. Even with stuff in my house." Reaper looked at her and started to think on a response.

**Reaper:** "Alright, come on. There's a place here that I know where we can see what you could use." he went down an alley as she continued to follow him. He went to a metal door and knocked on it. It unlocked as both of them walked inside, seeing various weapons mounted on the walls.

**Reaper:** "Okay. Let's narrow the range down. You don't look like you can swing a hammer, you might not be fast enough for daggers and short swords… I think you might be able to use a sword or a pole weapon. You look like you can get it down easy but you might need a bit of practice." he looked on the wall that had the swords. He then went to the wall with various weapons that were poles or things added onto the pole such as a spear, scythe, and so on. He decided to grab a scythe and hand it to Tia.

**Reaper:** "Come on, there's a place that I go to where I train." He opened a portal to the truck as they walked through and got back into the truck. He drove them to an open field in the forest. They got out as Reaper went to the center of the area as Tia followed,

**Reaper:** "Okay, here's what you'll do. Just try to get used to the weapon first before I try and put you for a small 'test'. You pass it, I'll let you have that. You fail, then I just wasted time trying to help you." she nodded as she swung the scythe, trying to get an idea on how to use it. She began to start spinning and swinging it, getting a better idea on how to use it. Out of nowhere, she clashed against something. She saw it was a shadow holding Reaper's scythe.

**Tia:** "I'm guessing this is the test?"

**Reaper:** "Observant. And yes, you beat my shadow, you earn the scythe and my respect. You don't, like I said. All of this was a waste of my time. Now, let's see what you can do against it." Both shadow and Tia began to fight while they were countering each other with each swing, punch, and kick. It was until the shadow ducked under a swing and swept Tia then aimed the scythe at her.

**Reaper:** "Well, you made a good try. And as I said, all of this looks like it was a-" Tia quickly pushed the scythe away, stood up toward the shadow, and stabbed it with a knife killing the shadow as it dropped Reaper's scythe, "... Where did you get that?"

**Tia:** "My father insisted that I had a weapon just in case I do get attacked." she got down on a knee and stuck the knife in a holster inside of her boot. "That's why I have it. If that is another question you had in mind."

**Reaper:** "That I did. Well, I guess you passed because I didn't say you HAD to kill the shadow using only the scythe." he walked over to his scythe and was about to pick it up as Tia was about to do the same. They both looked up and got caught in each other's gaze. After a few seconds, Reaper shook his head and picked up his scythe as Tia snapped out of it also.

**Reaper:** "Come on, let's get back to Sanctuary." they were about to head back to the truck when Reaper heard something deeper in the forest. He went toward the noise as Tia decided to follow him.

They hid behind a tree and looked toward the outpost, thinking of a way of getting in.

**Tia:** "What is this?"

**Reaper:** "It's an outpost by that bastard we're going to take down. Takeda Yowlen. And before you ask, he's the leader of the Genopia Police Department or the GPD for short."

**Tia:** "Oh, okay. So, how do we get in?"

**Reaper:** "'We'? Listen Tia, I may have been helping you a few minutes ago but I don't want to be responsible for an elf who decided to help me with something like this. You stay here, I'll go investigate." Although she wanted to say something, she decided to follow his orders and stayed put.

They both were driving away in the truck, heading back to Sanctuary to train the people for the attack on the GPD. Reaper made a small stop to throw away the soldier outfit he wore so he possible wouldn't be tracked by the GPD or Takeda's soldiers. As he continued to drive, Tia fell asleep in the passenger's seat from the amount of energy she burned through in one night. He parked the truck a little ways from the village and shook Tia lightly.

**Reaper:** "Hey, wake up." She opened her eyes for a second then stretched, trying to wake up after sleeping. When she looked at Reaper, she noticed he looked more tired than ever considering he was driving a long way.

**Tia:** "Are you okay? You look like your about to fall asleep."

**Reaper:** "I'll be fine. Let's just call in before the morning gets here. We've got a lot to cover."

They were in a room within the castle with a computer and projector set up to look over what was within the hard drive that Reaper stole from the outpost.

**Kashi:** "Havic, I appreciate the help for you setting this up. But where did you get this stuff from? We're miles away from the city and that town would kill us the moment we set foot there."

**Havic:** "I have my ways. Don't question it." he looked at Reaper, who was setting up the slides to go over the information within the small device, "Is it ready yet?"

**Reaper:** "Just about." he turns on the projector as it revealed a picture of Takeda's building.

**Reaper:** "Okay. To cover what we already know, Takeda's building is at least 30 stories tall and his office is on the last floor before it leads to the roof." he went to the next slide that had a picture of Takeda's guards.

**Reaper:** "His guards are armed with weapons that seem a bit much for a police department. Such as thermal scopes for snipers, light machine gun turrets for the officers and the vehicles, and a lot more that I could talk about but considering time, we'll have to skip." he goes to the next picture that showed Takeda.

**Reaper:** "Then we have the man himself, Takeda Yowlen. The bastard's able to use dark magic as well as me and Jack, if not better. He does have weapons and guns but it doesn't say what he owns on here to be prepared for whatever." the next picture showed a laboratory.

**Reaper:** "Now we hit the bad news of this entire thing. Takeda has a laboratory to do tests on how he could better his soldiers including..." he pulled up a picture of Alpha, in which Havic and Silva looked at in anger and shock.

**Havic:** "What?! Why the hell is Alpha in this shit?!"

**Reaper:** "I'll tell you why. He's a regenerative soldier."

**Havic:** "... English please."

**Silva:** angered, "He can heal himself."

**Reaper:** "Right. And another reason why he's alive is because Havic only skinned him. He could easily regenerate that back. The only way I see on how to put someone like them down is a simple shot in the head, heart, or both."

**Havic:** "Reaper, I was pissed. Don't throw facts at me after something like that. You know how people are when their pissed. They think what's best for themselves."

**Reaper:** "Whatever. The main point is we need to get these people ready by tonight or else we can kiss our chance goodbye and say hello to a world ruled by 'law enforcement.'" he was about to close the computer when he noticed one files that said 'Top Secret - Classified,' "And before we do that, we have one more file on here I didn't see." he pulled it up and when he scrolled down, what he saw shocked himself and the others. It was a picture of 3 test tubes that had people within them that looked exactly like Reaper, Kashi, and Havic.

**Jack:** "What the hell is this?"

**Tia:** "W-What are those?"

**Havic:** "They're us. But their not us because we're here and they're there."

**Reaper:** "That's because their clones. And if I were to guess, he must've made them by taking our blood when we were captured."

**Havic:** "How would you know?"

**Reaper:** "If I had a laboratory like this, I would probably do early tests on cloning. Let alone making your own to fight your enemies. Looks like we'll have to skip training and go straight to getting them ready for the attack." Out of nowhere, a muffled explosion was heard outside.

**Havic:** "Awesome. Their trying out the explosives."

**Jack:** "Havic, we didn't get any explosives from Marcus. I thought the people would accidentally blow themselves up."

**Havic:** "Wait… If you didn't get any from the shipments and I'm clean from using explosives. Then what the hell's going on out there?" another explosion was heard this time followed by gunshots.

**Reaper:** "It's an attack! Get the people to fight, now!" they all ran outside and scattered throughout the village, trying to get the people to help stop the attack. When the attackers came into view, it was the GPD. For the people, some were fighting while others were hiding or running from the scene.

**Reaper:** "Jack, get the people running to safety!"

**Jack:** "Got it!"

**Tia:** "What can I do?"

**Reaper:** pulls out sniper, "Let's put your training to the test." He opens a portal to a vantage point on the castle and took aim at the soldiers as did Tia.

**Reaper:** "Remember, if the targets far, use the dashes on the scope." He fired, killing a soldier with a headshot. Tia took aim and fired also, crippling a soldier with a shot to the leg. "Not too bad."

After the fight was over, they all regrouped near the castle. Silva was looking around, scared and when she found Havic, she ran to him and gave him a hug she him slapped across the face.

**Silva:** "Don't do that again!"

**Havic:** chuckles, "No promises babe."

**Silva:** sighs, "I know."

**Reaper:** "So, who was behind this?"

**Havic:** "That bastard Alpha. THIS time, I shot him square in the forehead so you can get off my back on that 'make sure they're dead' thing."

**Kashi:** looking at a dead soldier, "They couldn't have found us with luck. They had to have followed something to find this village."

**Jack:** "... Or someone." Everyone looked at Jack, who was thinking for an answer for this question, "Takeda wouldn't put something that would show where we are unless it's on someone who doesn't know." Reaper then turned his attention at Havic. He walked towards him and grabbed one of his revolvers.

**Havic:** "Hey!" he was about to tackle Reaper when shadows appeared and held him back from doing so. Reaper looked at the gun then noticed something on the bottom of the handle. He picked at it and loosened something within it. When he pulled it out, it was a small tracker that have been placed within the handle by a hole. The shadows disappeared as Havic was confused by the small device as was the others, "What the hell? How did that get in there?"

**Kashi:** "They must've messed with your gun to try and find a way to place a tracker in it."

**Silva:** "Why him though?"

**Jack:** "Because if Reaper and Kashi had a tracker in their weapons, they'd check it right away after they escaped."

**Reaper:** "Meaning Havic IS the most idiotic, suicidal, and insane mercenary that we all know and loathe." he crushed the tracker between his fingers.

**Havic:** "Hey, at least I'm loved." After the sentence left his mouth, Reaper snapped. He threw the gun at Havic, hitting him square in the face. He then started punching him then finished by uppercutting him then axe kicked him away to the ground. When Havic crashed into the ground, Reaper walked to him and picked up the injured mercenary.

**Reaper:** "This is why I hate people like you! Do you know what you just cost us? You cost us our army because of your stupid, 'sex driven', bloodlusting, psychotic personality! You think you have it easy. Well, you don't! Some of us fight to get where we're at and you haven't don't shit to do so! I hope I can watch you die in this forsaken world you call home." he shoves him to the ground and stomps away from the scene. Havic tried to stand up with help from Silva.

**Havic:** "Oh yeah? Well, go fuck yourself Reaper! You sorry excuse for a friend!" As Reaper was walking away, he gave Havic the middle finger. Tia then decided to after him. She followed him to his room where he stayed in Sanctuary. When she walked into the room, she found Reaper packing his bag with ammo and a few knives just in case.

**Tia:** "R-Reaper?"

**Reaper:** "What do you want?"

**Tia:** "What are-"

**Reaper:** "Packing things for tonight."

**Tia:** "What does that mean?"

**Reaper:** "If I can't train these people without something like this happening, what's the point." he closed his bag and carried on his back. He was about to walk out when Tia blocked the door, "Tia, you better move before I make you."

**Tia:** "I-I don't want you to go."

**Reaper:** "I'm leaving anyway. I was fine until I met that psycho and elf."

**Tia:** "Havic-"

**Reaper:** "Is a fucking idiot! I never trusted him so why bother now?! Now move!" he walked past her as she grabbed his arm and tried to stop him, but couldn't as Reaper continued to leave.

**Tia:** "You can't leave!" Reaper finally stopped and turned around as Tia let go.

**Reaper:** "WHY?! Tell me Tia, why don't you want me to leave?! I fought tooth and nail to get here and I'm not turning back! That bastard killed my parents and I'm going over there and showing him not to fuck with a demon!" he turned around as Tia ran in front of him. He was about to move her himself when Tia hugged him with tears in her eyes.

**Tia:** "I… I love you! I love you too much to see you go!" she looked up at him, "Please…" Reaper stepped back as she let go. She fell to her knees and started to sob. Reaper got down on one knee and lifted her head. He pulled her in for a kiss, in which shocked Tia but she accepted hoping it wouldn't end. However, Reaper broke the kiss and stood up. He then grabbed a sword out of nowhere and handed it to Tia.

**Reaper:** "That's for beating my shadow." he opened a portal near the truck, walked through, and closed it, leaving Tia alone in the room. She then continued to sob, knowing the person she cared for… was gone.

* * *

**Night:** "Ms. Theris, are you okay?"

**Tia:** wipes her eyes, "I'm… I'm fine." she took a deep breath as the door unlocked. And looked at the door then at Night.

**Night:** "Go. We thank you for the information." she stood up then walked out of the room. When she left, she began to cry as a person similar to Havic walked in. Behind the mirror, there was a moment of silence before one of the people spoke.

**E:** "Who's the subject?"

**Morgan:** "Oh, sorry sir. Subject's name: Eric Pierce. Male, 5 feet 9 inches. Occupation: Mercenary/Slayer. Weapons: single custom made longslide 1920's and a one handed silver long sword with black detail. Known Abilities: teleportation and an unknown similar to Havic's called 'Death Mode'."

**Night:** "So, what can the 'original' tell us about the story that the other could not? And before you possibly ask, Ms. Theris stopped after Reaper left Sanctuary."

**Eric:** "Perfect."


	6. Part 6 : The Battle for Genopia

On the roof of a building near an alley…

Eric was looking at the bridge with binoculars and was keeping in mind what stood in the way to Takeda's building.

**Eric:** sighs, "Jobs like these never get easier." he then looked into the alley and saw Reaper getting out of the truck and grabbing his bag. Eric noticed his sword, feeling as if something was off about it, "What the…" he jumped down and landed a small ways from the demon. He was walking away when Eric spoke, "Hey!" Reaper stopped and responded with something Eric didn't think he would hear.

**Reaper:** "What do you want Havic?"

**Eric:** "'Havic?' My name is Eric Pierce, the best mercenary that was. Until I quit."

**Reaper:** "Since when did the psycho quit his favorite job?"

**Eric:** "What, kill a few targets and I'm seen as a psycho? I think I should ask you a question. Who are you?"

**Reaper:** "I'm not in the mood for your games right now."

**Eric:** "My name is Eric. Not whoever the hell Havic is."

**Reaper:** "Okay, that's it." he turned and reached for his sniper when Eric shot at his arm, making him hold it in pain. He looked down and noticed his arm was healing slower than usual. "... You doused your bullets in Holy Water, didn't you?"

**Eric:** "Gotta be prepared for whatever the target might be. Even counting the demons. So, either you tell me what's going on or I can make the next bullet go through your skull instead."

**Reaper:** "Fine. My name is Reaper. I'm like you in a way. Both of us are planning on trying to kill that GPD leading bastard. Do you have a team or something to fight against those soldiers?"

**Eric:** "That I do have. But we're based a little ways out of the city. Come on." They both went into the truck with Eric driving so he could show Reaper where his 'army' is. After a small bit of driving, Eric stopped in front of an abandoned factory. They both got out as Reaper looked around.

**Reaper:** "What is this place?"

**Eric:** "It's an old factory that Takeda used for making weapons for the GPD. But considering the rate of how fast their making guns in the building itself, I can see why they wouldn't need this place anymore."

**Reaper:** "And your 'army' is here?"

**Eric:** "Yep. Follow me." They both walk in and head to the officer in the back of the building. Eric went to an old bookshelf and pulled down on a book as the shelf opened, revealing a spiral stairwell. "After you." Reaper rolls his eyes and walks down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, they stopped in front of a metal door as a slit opened and a person looked through it.

**Guard:** "Password." Reaper moved Eric aside and poked his fingers through the hole and got the guard in the eyes.

**Reaper:** "Let us in or my sword is going through next." the guard mumbled something under his breath as the door opened. They both walk in as Reaper looked around, seeing a small hideout for bandits within the large room.

**Eric:** "Welcome to the hideout. It's mostly being run by Shadow Squads leader but when you have a common goal this place is open to anyone. Let's go to the briefing room, we'll catch you up on what we're going to do." He lead Reaper into a room with a map on the table and a few people surrounding it. When they saw Eric with Reaper, they looked at him with various faces of confusion and suspicion. "Don't worry. This is Reaper. He's going to help us take down Takeda."

**Max: **"If you say so." Says uneasily.

**Sky:** chuckles, "This is funny. The 'greatest slayer/mercenary Eric Pearce, '_The Fallen Angel'_ fighting alongside a demon.' Isn't this a sight to behold."

**Eric:** Rolls his eyes. "Sky, please just bring up the information on Takeda's building."

**Reaper:** clears his throat, "If I could have a say in this. I've already looked over the plans."

**Sky:** "Really? And how did you do that?"

**Reaper:** "There was an outpost and Agent Alpha was giving a small debrief on what the plans were to taking care of us. I was able to steal the hard drive and get out of there."

**Eric:** "Wait, Agent Alpha? The Alpha from-"

**Reaper:** "Nova. Yeah, yeah. Someone that looked like you killed him already so you don't have to worry about him anymore."

**Eric:** "As long as that fucker's dead, I'm good."

**Max:** Sighs, "Thank god. Alpha always was an asshole anyway."

**Reaper:** "Well, HE led the attack on the village. And don't question what I said. It happened and I don't want to go through what happened."

**Sky:** "We believe you. He once almost let an orphanage burn down with the kids in it if it wasn't for Silva and Eric interfering."

**Eric: **clears throat, "Alright. Reaper follow me will have the Doctor take a look at you then we'll go on from there." they went to the infirmary as Reaper took a seat on the chair, "Hey Doc, we have a demon that needs a quick treatment."

**Irina:** "Since when did you spare demons Mr. Pierce?"

**Eric:** "Since they decided to help us. Reaper, this is Irina Saucedo. She helps us by healing wounds, scars, and treats us the best way she can."

**Irina:** "And most of the people here call me Doc so if that's how you are, you could also call me by that if you wish. Anywho, why are you here?"

**Reaper:** "One of your 'leaders' shot me with a bullet, that's why." he showed her his arm, which was barely healed because of the holy water doused bullet.

**Irina:** "I see. Hold still for a moment." she grabbed the forceps and reached into the wound. She then pulled the bullet out as Reaper winced a small bit, "Did that hurt?"

**Reaper:** "Only because of the fact it was a HOLY bullet and you pulling it out didn't make it any better."

**Irina:** "Oh, suck it up buttercup." She then treated the wound and wrapped the area with a bandage. "There. You should be fine in a couple of minutes."

**Reaper:** "Thanks."

**Max:** Calls Eric's Com. "Hey, we have a few unidentified vehicles up here. Do we engage or…."

**Eric:** "We're on our way now." Hangs up then looks at Reaper. "I'm guessing they're friends of yours."

**Reaper:** "That depends if they are."

**Eric:** "Let's go and see." Reaper opened a portal to the garage as Eric grabbed his radio, "Max, open up the garage door." the door opened as they heard guns being drawn from the other side. When the door fully opened, it revealed that it was Reaper's team along with Draven and Cooper from before.

**Tia:** "Reaper!" She ran and tackled Reaper. She stood up and pulled him into a tight hug, "I missed you so much!"

**Reaper:** strained, "It's only been a few hours. Can you let me go? I can't… breathe." she lets Reaper go as he took a deep breath and coughed, getting air into his system. "Thanks. So, why are you guys here?"

**Havic:** "Well-"

**Reaper:** serious, "And I'm not asking that to you."

**Tia:** "We were driving to get a transport vehicle for the elves that wanted to help us but Draven caught your scent and Havic," sees Reaper clears his throat still showing he mad at Havic, "I mean, an 'ally' wanted to apologize to you what happened in Sanctuary. So… Could you say sorry to him?" Reaper looked at Havic as he shook his head and sighed.

**Reaper:** "One chance. You fuck that up, it's a one way trip to Hell itself. Got it?"

**Havic:** "C-Clear."

**Reaper:** "Good. Now, I'll summarize what happened after I left. I met Eric and his team as well as hearing their plan on how to kill Takeda. They said they're going to strike tonight and we need to help them out. Who do we have left?"

**Tia:** "There are some elves still wanting to fight."

**Jack:** "Draven says he has some that want to help."

**Draven:** "What's left of my 'brood'."

**Cooper:** "And we got my gang, which is really popular so we could draw a crowd easily."

**Reaper:** "It'll do. Come on." He opens a portal to the briefing room as everyone walked through.

**Eric:** "Everyone, meet Max and Sky. Irina's our doctor and she's working in the infirmary."

**Reaper:** "Guys, meet Tia, Jack, Kashi, Silva, and Havic." Havic then walked up to Eric and observed him.

**Havic:** "So THIS is what Takeda did to us?"

**Eric:** "Don't play stupid. You already know the answer, dumbass."

**Havic:** puts his hands up, "Okay, sheesh. Didn't know my other half was snappy and bitchy at the same time. Who knew?"

**Eric:** "At least I'm sane."

**Havic:** "And my name is Havic. So, glad to get introductions done." They both glared at each other and growled as Sky intervened to avoid a possible fight.

**Sky:** "Hey, if you two are going to kill each other, do it outside. The last thing we want is a fight in the hideout."

**Havic:** "Fine. I'll hold off for at least an hour. But we better leave before then because I WILL kill this 'bitchy' me."

**Eric:** scoffs, "I'd like to see you keep calm for that long." Havic took a deep breath and walked away as Silva followed.

**Reaper:** "Are the people ready to go?"

**Sky:** "Almost. We still have a few more things to cover."

**Reaper:** "We don't have time. Let's hurry and load up. We need to strike asap." Sky sighed, deciding to agree with Reaper. She walked to the table that had a microphone as she pressed the button, turning on the speakers.

**Sky:** "Attention. We are leaving in 45 minutes. Load up as much as you can. Repeat. We are leaving in 45 minutes." she turned off the speakers and left the room, "You guys better do the same if you want to take out that GPD leader."

**Reaper:** "Jack, did you guys pack anything in the car?"

**Jack:** "A few rounds and a couple of spare guns."

**Reaper:** "Let's go get them. Half of us get some transport vehicles for the elves and the rest of us get these people ready for a fight." They all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Later…

Eric walked by a room with Reaper and Tia scrounging through a pack of ammo when he heard a question from Tia that caught his interest.

**Tia:** "Reaper, why do you fight?" the sounds of bullets being moved around stopped. "I won't tell anyone else. I promise" Eric then heard Reaper sigh.

**Reaper:** "I fight because…" There was a moment of silence before Reaper spoke again, "Because Takeda killed my parents. Me and Jack's. Our parents wanted to raise us to be good although they fought to keep us safe. That's when me and Jack felt we were… happy. But one day, GPD were on their way to kill a few bandits on sight and they were searching the building. Our parents hid us in a spot within the walls and we saw Takeda himself. He asked them a question and they didn't talk."

**Tia:** "Did they..."

**Reaper:** "Jack covered my eyes as I heard 2 shots from a pistol were fired and the GPD leaving. We came out when they left and we saw them… dead on the floor with a bullet in their heads. I cried for a while because losing a loved one is something that I don't want to think about. After that, me and Jack left the building then went our separate ways."

**Tia:** "So that's why you hate the GPD. Takeda killed your parents and you wanted revenge."

**Reaper:** "For 11 years. Please do NOT tell anyone about this. The last thing I want from everyone is worry."

**Tia:** "I swear, I won't tell a soul." Eric was about to walk away when Reaper called his name.

**Reaper:** "Don't think I didn't know you were eavesdropping on the story." Eric sighed and walked into the room.

**Eric:** "I know. It's just… you're not the only one wanting revenge on someone. Someone tried to kill us but my brother sacrificed himself a long time ago. His name was Morgan Pierce. He decided to be a hero and killed Pyro himself. But he… he died after that. I told myself I'd kill those who are trying to play as a god. And Takeda is one of them."

**Reaper:** "Then let's end this tonight." he looks to Tia, "As a team." he looks back at Eric, "Head to the garage, we're almost done here." Eric nods and follows Reaper's orders. However, he turned back around to the two and asked a question.

**Eric:** "That's not a name. 'Reaper.' That's a nickname you earned. So, what's your real name?"

**Reaper:** "Observant aren't we? Fine." he gestured 'Come here' as Eric walked close to them. Reaper whispered his name to them as Eric looked at him in surprise. "And to be honest, I wouldn't want to change that over my nickname."

**Eric:** "I think you're right. Now hurry up here, we got 10 minutes."

Eric waited in the garage as Reaper and Tia came out, holding bags of ammo.

**Reaper:** tosses a bag at Eric, "Here. It's all pistol ammo so make the best of it."

**Eric:** "Thanks."

**Tia:** "Hey, where's Draven and Cooper?"

**Jack:** "They went to go and get our backup. Draven took a bike and Cooper took the car. So, from what I can see, some of us will have to go back to Sanctuary and get the people in the transport."

**Reaper:** "Me and Eric will go and see if Takeda's got anything else on the bridge before we go through with this."

**Tia:** "I'm coming with."

**Eric:** "Fine. Everyone, get moving. It's time we end this once and for all."

Later…

Eric, Reaper, and Tia were looking at the bridge with Eric using binoculars while Reaper and Tia were using the scopes of their snipers instead.

**Reaper:** gets on his radio, "Jack, are you almost here with the transport?"

**Jack:** "We're a little way from the bridge. How are we going to do this?"

**Reaper:** "Get the snipers on the rooftops. As for everyone else, make sure they're ready to go. We're going to go all out with this. No stealth."

**Havic:** on the radio, "Glad you're getting the idea on how to do things like this. Oh, and we got Cooper's gang as well as a few followers so we're ready."

**Eric:** "Good. You'll drive through the gate and get this show on the road."

**Havic:** "You mean it?"

**Eric:** "You seem like the more 'breaking in' type."

**Havic:** "Hell yeah!"

**Tia:** "There they are." Eric and Reaper looked where Tia was, seeing a row of lights with Havic standing on the truck leading the group.

**Reaper:** "Let's do this." He took aim at a sniper tower and fired a round, killing the soldier with ease. The alarm quickly followed afterward as Reaper and Tia began to pick off the snipers one by one, "Eric, get down there and help Havic. We'll try to cover you from here."

**Eric:** "Got it." he teleported to the truck in the back. He got on top of the truck next to Havic, "Ready?"

**Havic:** "As if you have to ask." they both grabbed their guns and opened fire on the soldiers as did the gang. They jumped off of the truck in the nick of time, as a rocket was fired and exploded the vehicle. "Charge!" Havic and Eric began to charge through their defenses. They were able to teleport through most of the obstacles and made it to the entrance of the building. "Yes! Nothing can stop us now!" As soon as he said this, a round was fired at the ground near him. They turned around to see Havic's clone standing before them, holding a smoking pistol. "Oh, hey me. What's your name?"

**Miracle:** "Name's Miracle." he grabs another pistol and aimed at both of them. "And I'm here to stop you from killing my leader." he fired both of his pistols as Eric and Havic teleported to Miracle and swung at him. Miracle bent back, dodging the punches. He hit both of their sides with the handle of his pistols as he then kick Havic away and punched Eric. He grabbed his daggers and swung at Eric. Eric clashed with the weapons with his sword.

**Eric:** "You weren't ordered to protect Takeda. You were made to kill Havic."

**Miracle:** "Someone's catching on. Let's see if you can do the same with bullets." he quickly grabbed his pistol and aimed at Eric. The gun was shot out of his hand as Eric looked, seeing Havic with a revolver near his hip.

**Havic:** "There's only room for one badass gunslinger and that's me!" He started fanning his gun as Miracle was dodging the bullets. Eric decided to do the same thing as he grabbed his pistols and started firing at Miracle. The clone was dodging the crossfire when he threw a dagger at Havic, stabbing him. He then grabbed and tossed a flashbang to Eric, blinding and deafening him for a moment. Eric looked at Havic, seeing him get impaled with Miracle's other dagger. He faintly heard them conversate, still hearing a ring in his ears.

**Miracle:** muffled, "And Takeda warned me about you."

**Havic:** muffled, "That's because you've only scratched the surface." he put on a skull mask with triangles then headbutt Miracle away. He pulled out the dagger and grabbed his own as his body showed a dark greenish glow, "This is the power of the soul Nemesis. I unleash this to killing you, by any means necessary!" Eric fully regained his senses and looked in surprise.

**Eric:** "You possess the power of the souls?"

**Havic:** "One of them. Now, you are going to do yours or are you going to run from this?" Eric nodded as he then put on a skull mask. However, he didn't have a mouth as he spoke through to himself.

**Eric: **"We come to pass judgement here today. Grant me your power, Azrael." he started to emit a black glow from his body as he held his sword, feeling the power once again.

**Azrael:** "_It's been awhile...Nemesis."_ Says mentally.

**Nemesis:** "_Indeed it has Azrael. I see you are still a bit cautious of me."_ Says a bit bored.

**Azrael:** "_Remember that we have to keep this to a minimum. We can't have a repeat of last time."_ Says remembering the fall of Nova.

**Nemesis:** "_Fine but YOU need to remember that we might have to push them to a whole other level."_

**Azrael:** "_Fine, but slowly."_

**Nemesis:** "_Deal."_

(Before you talk about the fight. Who were these 'souls'?) (Azrael soul of death, Nemesis soul of vengeance. I was paired with Azrael at a young age while Havic eventually gained Nemesis later on.)

**Miracle:** "I see you two have your own 'enhancers.'"

**Nemesis:** "'_Enhancers?' Oh, I'll do more than enhance when I'm through with you."_

**?:** "_I'd like to see you try"_

**Havic:** "What?!"

**Miracle:** "You really think Takeda would let my fight you without help from my own?" his body then emitted a dark blue glow as he held a pistol in one hand and a dagger in his other hand, "By the powers of the heavens, lend me your strength!" Havic dashed to Miracle and started attacking him. Miracle was dodging the attacks then countered it by slashing at Havic. He made a mark on him when it quickly healed and Havic grabbed his revolvers. Eric charged into the fight as Havic began to fire at Miracle. Both were not only fighting each other, but also dodging the bullets being fired by Havic. He decided to teleport at random and fired at Miracle. This started to work with Miracle blocking an attack but getting hit with a bullet. The wounds healed but they kept appeared with every slash and bullet. Eric finally caught him by firing a round from his pistol at his leg, crippling the clone for a moment.

**Eric:** "Havic, start firing as much as you can!" Havic nodded as they started firing quickly with their guns and walked towards Miracle. When they were done they then began beating him with their bare hands. Havic grabbed and threw Miracle in the sky as he jumped up and stabbed him in the chest as they started to descend to the ground. They crashed with the daggers impaling into the clones chest.

**Havic:** "Do you want to do the honors?" Eric nodded as he grabbed his sword, wound back, and stabbed through the neck of Miracle. He pulled it out and swung through his neck, decapitating and killing him with ease. "Okay, one down two to go."

**Eric:** "You didn't mention anything about 3 different clones."

**Havic:** "Oh… whoops. Look, at least we got rid of one. Let's go and get the bastard."

**Reaper:** on the radio, "Havic, Eric, come in."

**Havic:** "What's up Reap?"

**Reaper:** "The bastard sent the other two clones at us. Do you think you could help us?" they looked at the building then back at the bridge.

**Havic:** "... We're on our way." he puts away the radio and looks at Eric, "Let's go help our friends."

(Why did you help your 'allies' instead of going after Takeda?) (Their friends. Besides, we would all have to pitch in to kill Takeda.)

They both arrived, seeing their friends fighting against Reaper's and Kashi's clone.

**Havic:** "Get Reaper, I got Kashi." Eric started fired at round at Harvest as he made a shield, blocking the bullet.

**Harvest:** "So, another victim wants to join the fray. Well, let's see what you have." He made a shadow that charged at Eric as he grabbed his sword and killed it with ease. However, Harvest made a portal behind him and punched him away. He chuckled as Eric stood up, dizzyingly "I thought you were supposed to be an ally, not a bystander." he grabbed his sword when a sniper was fired at him. He blocked it as Eric looked to see Tia holding a smoking sniper, "So, you want to play as a hero, huh? Well…" he dashed to Tia and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her, "Let's make this into a tragedy." he wound back with a darkness claw and stabbed her. However, something got in the way instead. Everyone looked to see Reaper impaled at his stomach by Harvest's darkness claw.

**Tia:** "NO!"

Reaper looked down as Harvest ripped his arm out of him and let Tia go. Reaper dropped to the ground, barely alive as Tia ran to Reaper's side with tears in her eyes.

**Tia:** "Reaper, don't go!" She held him close as he hugged her with one arm. She looked at Reaper, seeing a smile on him as he pulled her for a kiss. He broke the kiss and wiped away a tear trail on her face then said his final words to Tia.

**Reaper:** "I… love you…" he closed his eyes as his arm dropped to the ground. Tia started crying while Harvest decided to take this as an advantage. He jumped toward Tia, winding back his scythe ready to swing. He landed and swung when it was blocked by Jack's scythe.

**Jack:** "You son of a bitch! You kill my brother!" he grabbed his assault rifle and shot at the clone. Harvest jumped away and grabbed his sniper, ready to shoot at Jack when a revolver round hit his arm crippling it and making him misfire.

**Havic:** "The only person who would be allowed to kill that Emo was me! And Tia or Jack if he REALLY pissed them off." Vashti took at Havic until Kashi stabbed her through the chest, killing her clone. She ripped the sword through the body and grabbed her clones sniper and aimed at Harvest.

**Harvest:** looks around then smirks, "Guess now's a good a time as any." he grabbed a syringe and injected himself with it as he instantly felt the effects of whatever was within the small shot.

**Kashi:** "What was that?"

**Harvest:** chuckles, "You really think that he would let us fight without a little bit of help?" he looked at them, "I will definitely enjoy this." he dashed quickly and punched Havic away then kicked Jack off the bridge. Jack used the darkness chains to swing under the bridge. He landed on the other side and started shooting at Harvest as he was dodging the bullets with incredible speed.

**Kashi:** "Why is he so fast?!"

**Eric:** "It's the syringe. The bastard must've put adrenaline in that or something."

**Havic:** "Well, let's see how that stacks with me." Says then runs in stabbing at Harvest with his daggers, missing each attack.

**Nemesis:** "_Wow you really suck at this."_ Says as Havic continued to miss every stab/attempt at Harvest.

**Eric:** Clicks a new clip into his gun. "Havic get him closer or at least in one place."

**Kashi:** Looks at Eric confused. "You got a way to kill him?"

**Eric:** Shrugs. "Best way to kill demons and hell spawns." Shots at Harvest grazing his arm making him flinch. "Is with blessed bullets." Says then starts to shoot at Harvest barely grazing him repeatedly. Harvest fired his sniper at Eric as the bullet hit his arm. He dashed towards him and stabbed him in the stomach with his sword.

**Harvest:** "And to think you were actually being a threat with those bullets." Eric started laughing as Harvest was confused on why. Eric headbutted him away and pulled the sword out. His body emitted the dark glow as he donned the mask and charged to Harvest. He grabbed his sniper and fired a round at Eric's chest, stopping him for only a sec before he continued to charge. "What?!" Eric then drove Harvest's sword into his stomach.

**Eric:** "Don't fuck with the Angel Of Death." he then ripped his sword through the clone. When the body fell to the ground, Eric then slashed at the neck decapitating Harvest. He took off the mask as Havic walked to him.

**Havic:** "Dude. Nice one liner. You could've done better with the final blow but nice one liner." he looked at Tia, seeing her still holding Reaper's body. Jack walked towards her and spoke.

**Jack:** "Tia, we need to end this now. Reaper would've wanted this." Tia didn't respond. However, she laid Reaper's body on the ground and stood up.

**Tia:** grabs her sniper, "Alright. Let's waste this bastard." They were about to head towards the building when Jack noticed Harvest's shadow move by itself. The silhouette of a sniper took aim at Tia.

**Jack:** "T, look out!" he shoved her away right when the trigger was pulled. The bullet missed her but Harvest grabbed Jack by the throat and began to choke him. Out of nowhere, a knife was thrown in Harvest's arm making him let go and rise from the ground. He pulled out the knife and looked where it was thrown from. He found Draven standing away from him as he grabbed his sword from the shadow clone of himself as it disappeared.

**Draven: **"So now we get serious." Laughs as he draws his sword. "Finally a real fight!" Start to run past Harvest slicing at him but is surprised that they are being blocked. Havic, Kashi, and Jack were about to charge when Eric got in the way.

**Eric:** "No. You all have your objectives. Get up there and make that bastard pay for all of this. We'll handle Harvest." Havic and Kashi nodded as they headed towards the building.

**Jack:** "Make sure you make that fucker pay for Reaper." he followed Kashi and Havic as Eric looked at Harvest and Draven fighting.

**Eric:** "Don't worry Reaper." he put on the mask as his body emitted the black glow, "We'll avenge you." he grabbed his sword and charged toward Harvest.

**Harvest:** "You and your brothers were expected Draven. Are you still mad about Takeda's extermination plan? Or was it because he targeted your wife?" Says then got a knife thrown into his shoulder.

**Draven:** "My kind doesn't hold grudges. We've seen what they can do to you, my brother is a perfect example of that." Say then flicks his hand and throws multiple knives with deadly accuracy as Harvest blocked the knives without a problem.

**Harvest:** "I'll send you back to hell you piece of shit!" he charged at Draven when a bullet was shot at his side. Eric teleported in front of Draven with his pistol in one hand and sword in another.

**Draven:** "Glad to see you're still here Eric." Eric looked at Draven and nodded.

**Harvest:** pulled out the blessed bullet and aimed it at them, "So, you two want a fight against me? Well, allow me to even things out." he threw the bullet to the ground as multiple shadows appeared around them, taking the form of Harvest. "Now let's see how well your memory is." he snapped his fingers as the shadows charged at the duo. Both were holding the clones off the best they could as Harvest walked away from the two as he spawned more shadows in.

**Azrael:** "_Eric, you must unleash your full potential."_

**Eric:** "_Fuck that! We got this guy."_

**Azrael:** "_Do you like getting your ass handed to you?" _Ask annoyed at this point.

**Eric:** Grinds his teeth. "_We can do this. I don't need unbury that power!"_ Runs at Harvest and begins slashing at him.

**Harvest:** "You're pathetic just like your parents." Says throwing Eric off then punching him away. "Aww, did I strike a nerve?" Ask begins to laugh.

**Eric:** "You don't know shit about my family so…."

**Harvest:** "Mother Eve Grace/ Pearce, Father Leo Pearce, older brother Morgan Pearce. Both parents were killed by the demon Pyro Drivis. Brother KIA while fighting the demon Pyro. Now you are their last bloodline weak and hopeless." Says making them all freeze and stare. "Takeda programmed this data into me. He was young at the time but he had a hand in their deaths."

**Tia:** Sees Eric glare at Harvest. "Eric take a deep breath. Don't do anything…."

**Eric:** Runs at Harvest. "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard! Your nothing but another demon about to die at my hands!" Jumps and swings but gets blocked by Harvest.

**Harvest:** "Your still weak Eric Pearce." Whispers then stabs Eric in the gut and kicks him off the blade.

**Tia:** "Eric!"

**Draven:** Blocks Harvest swing at Tia. "Go help him I'll hold off this monster!" Snarls angrily.

**Tia:** "God dammit Eric what were you thinking?" Asks as she looked at his wound. A figure appeared next to Eric as they spoke.

**Azrael:** "He wasn't thinking at all. Just acting on will just like the last time." Says making Tia jump.

**Tia:** "What the hell! Who are you?" Ask grabbing her scythe.

**Azrael:** Ignores Tia and looks down at Eric. "Hmm… Easy fix. Might complain a bit but at least he'll do it now." Says then goes back into Eric healing his wound.

**Eric:** Eyes shoot open. "Fuck that hurts!" Yells sitting up.

**Azrael:** "_Does it hurt worse than being beheaded?"_ Ask remembering a few years ago.

**Eric:** Groans getting up. "Don't remind me." Looks to see Harvest fighting Draven.

**Azrael:** "_Eric you know what has to be done?"_ Says grinning happily.

**Eric:** "_Yeah I do."_ Looks at Tia, who looked confused, "Step back and don't get in my way. I'll kill this bastard for Reaper." Look at Draven and Harvest. "Draven move now!"

**Draven:** Dodges Harvest's next swing then runs over to Tia and Eric. "So is it time?" Ask knowing what Eric's gonna do.

**Eric:** "It's time." Puts on his mask and goes into Death Mode. Stops then stabs his sword into the ground. Harvest took a step back out of worry.

**Harvest:** "Wait, Takeda never mentioned this!" Eric's whole body began to glow black. He then sprouted black wings from his back, his mask became his face.

**Draven:** Smiles. "The Fallen Angel of Death has returned." Says as Tia stared in awe. Eric ripped his sword from the grounds then flew at Harvest with blinding speed.

**Harvest:** "W-what the hell is h-happening?" Stammers as he tried to block Eric's attacks.

Eric didn't answer being his mask/face didn't have a mouth. Eric teleported behind Harvest stabbed his sword through his right shoulder then shot off into the sky with him the finally dropping him at twenty-five feet in the air. Lands then rips his sword out of Harvest. Looks at Tia as he pointing his pistol at Harvest's head.

**Tia:** "For Reaper." Eric then shot Harvest twice. Cut off his head arms and legs. Piled them up and summoned black fire in his hand and burnt the body.

**Eric:** Sighs as he then returned to normal taking his mask off and sheathing his sword. "_Thanks Azrael."_

**Azrael:** "_Hey, if you die, I will die with you. I want to live too, you know."_ His friends approached him as he looked to the tower.

**Eric:** "Let's go help finish this once and for all." they all began to run to the tower, deciding to finish this together.

* * *

**Night:** "And you say he fought more powerful from a 'shot of adrenaline?"

**Eric:** "Look, it was some form of an energy booster. Adrenaline was the best I could think of. Who knows what the hell that bastard put in the syringe."

**E:** "Did we ever recover the syringe after the scene?"

**Morgan:** "Yes sir. We found traces of a sort of 'power enhancer' that's been engineered by Takeda's helper. We don't know his real name but they say he was known as 'The Doctor.'"

**E:** "So that's the person who was helping him."

**Night:** "Do you have anything else to tell us?"

**Eric:** "Not really. After that me and Tia went to the building while Draven went back to the fight. We figured the others might need our help against a Warlock like Takeda. Now, considering I told you a BIG part of the story from me. I'll let the last person say their part." he got up and went to the door as it unlocked. He walked into the hallway and called out the final person that was left to tell their side of the story, "Kash, your up." An elf walked into the room and sat down in the chair.

**Morgan:** "Subject's name: Kashi Marlikalve. Female, 6 feet 1 inch. Occupation: Known as a Rogue. Weapons: AWM sniper rifle and Katana. Known Abilities: Inhuman Speed and Agility."

**E:** "And this is the last person that we're interrogating?"

**Morgan:** "Correct sir."

**Night:** "Eric said that he ordered you, Jack, and Havic to go and kill Takeda. Is this true?"

**Kashi:** "Of course it is."

**Night:** "Just making sure. Now, what happened in the building while they were still fighting Harvest?"


	7. Part 7 : The End

In Takeda's Building…

Kashi shot through the head of the guard as she dodged to cover, reloading her sniper.

Havic: blind fire from cover, "What floor are we on?"

Jack: reloading his gun, "29!"

Kashi: gets an idea, "Jack, make your shield thing and make it at an angle." Jack didn't question it as he did so. Kashi aimed her sniper at the shield, "Also, you might want to take a deep breath for this." she pulled the trigger as the bullet ricocheted off of the darkness shield and killed a guard with a shot to the head.

Havic: "That's awesome! Let's me try!"

Jack: "Wait!" But it was too late as Havic began to quickly fan and reload his revolver as fast as he could. Luckily he was thinning out the guards one by one. When one was left standing, he teleported behind them and stabbed him in the back. He ripped his daggers down, killing the final guard. He looked around seeing the bodies of the guards he killed.

Havic: "Oh dear, I seem to have made a mess." he then smiles cruelly as he continued onward to the next floor.

Kashi: "You okay Jack?"

Jack: rubbing his arm and sighs, "I'm fine. It's not like those bullets that idiot was shooting felt like getting hit with a bat over and over on my arm."

Kashi: "You… should be fine. You just need to work on the endurance on your arms."

Jack: "You're one to talk."

Havic: "Hey, you guys coming up or what?!" they went upstairs to catch up with Havic. When they got to the final floor, they saw a large empty room with two statues place near the door to Takeda's office. One was a large obese male holding a hammer and the other was a short but toned male holding a spear. They walked up to the door, preparing themselves for the final confrontation. "You badasses ready?" They simply nodded, "Then let's waste this son of a bitch!" Havic was about to kick the door down when a swing of a spear at the door made his jump back in surprise. It was then they noticed the statues came to life, as the obese statue held its hammer with two hands while the smaller statue got in a battle stance. "What the hell are those things?!"

Kashi: "It's that bastards power. He's controlling them!"

Jack: "Well, how do we beat them? Swords don't really work with stone. Same for bullets."

Havic: "Then I guess we'll have to do some demolition." out of nowhere, he grabbed 3 sledgehammer and handed each of them the tool. "Use the strength with these to beat those fuckers."

Jack: "Why the hell do you have sledgehammers with you?"

Havic: "Don't question it. I'm awesome like that. Now, let's break some stone." they charged as the smaller statue charged at them and the larger statue took a swing. They scattered after the hammer impacted the ground with Jack and Havic fighting the large statue and Kashi fought against the smaller statue. Jack jumped to the head of the statue and took a swing. The head came off while the statue batted him away. "That's why you don't get a-head of yourself Jack." Havic was then smacked away from the hammer swinging at him. "I deserved that…" Kashi was dodging the swings when the statue fired a lightning bolt at her. She was able to use the sledgehammer to block the projectile and somehow, electricity was surging through the hammer head.

Jack: "Kash, toss me the hammer!" she did so as Jack toss her his. He charged at the smaller statue and swung with great power. They tried to block the incoming attack when the hammer broke through the weapon and impacted the statue, breaking it and sending out a small bit of electricity afterwards.

Havic: "Hell yeah! One down, one to go." the larger statue swung his hammer down at the remains of the now dead statue as electricity suddenly surged through his hammer. "... Okay. What the hell is this?"

Kashi: "I think it absorbed the other statues' power."

Havic: "Well, this is just great. So now we have to deal with a 'shockingly' obese, hammer wielding, headless, maybe headhunting, huge ass statue." the statue quickly charged at them as they scattered. "Who is also very fast thanks to the other things speed..." he then pulled out a bundle of dynamite, "Might as well get this over with." he threw the explosive at the hammer and shot it with his revolver. It destroyed the hammerhead, leaving a staff like weapon for the remains. The statue swung the staff at them when Jack grabbed the broken end and held it.

Jack: "Kill this son of a bitch!" Havic and Kashi both looked at each other and nodded as Havic grabbed various explosive and tied it together with rope.

They walked back into the room, seeing most of the area had been blackened by the explosion with bits and pieces of the statue scattered. Havic looked up, seeing the moonlight shone through the roof that had a hole in it.

Jack: "Don't you think that was overkill?"

Havic: "There's no such thing. As long as we killed that goliath and we live, we're good to go." they walked up to the door and grabbed their weapons. "Alright. Anyone have any possible final words?"

Kashi: "We started this together."

Jack: "And we'll end it together."

Havic: "... For our best friend, Reaper." Havic kicked down the door as they all took aim at Takeda… who was bleeding out on the floor. "Oh, would you look at that. The fucker had suicidal thoughts." They walked up to him as he looked up at them. Jack got a shadow to pick him up and put him on his knees.

Jack: "So… who wants to do the honors?" Kashi walked up to the leader of the GPD and grabbed her sword.

Takeda: "I should've kill you three back in the prison. Do you realize what you'll unleash if you kill me? This city will go into chaos if you do this. Those bandits won't know the limit of what kind of crimes they can do. I'm the one to set things right. I'M the one that's supposed to win! I'M TAKEDA FUCKING YOWLEN!" Kashi swung at his neck as the shadow holding him disappeared. The head fell and rolled on the ground with the body following.

Kashi: "You WERE Takeda Yowlen, you son of a bitch." Kashi put away her sword and turned to Jack and Havic.

Jack: "Did… Did we-"

Havic: "We just killed the GPD leader and demonic warlock. We… We won. WE WON!" He tied the body to Takeda's desk then threw out the window toward the bridge. When it landed, the fighting stopped for both the GPD forces and the army. Havic pulled out a megaphone and shouted. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE LEADER OF THE GPD IS NOW DEAD! THOSE WORKING FOR THE LAW, EITHER DIE WITH YOUR LEADER OR GIVE IN TO THE BANDITS!" Havic then grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked down at the bridge. He noticed that the GPD dropped their weapons and got down on their knees as the bandits did what was best fit for them. Take a few of them hostage or killing them out right. Havic turned around and tossed the megaphone out of the window. "So… what now? We just killed a major part of the GPD and possibly caused chaos in the city."

Kashi: "Let's go see if everyone's okay."

Eric: "Funny. We were just thinking the same thing." They turned to the door, seeing Eric, Tia, and Silva. "Gotta say. I didn't think you would be able to pull it off."

Jack: "Actually…"

Kashi: "When we got here, he was bleeding on the floor. We didn't do anything to him then. We didn't shoot him through the door or anything."

Silva: "You two didn't kill him?"

Havic: "We finished him off, but we didn't get to him first. Some other guy did."

Jack: "Look, let's not worry about it right now. The man's dead and we won. I think we should go celebrate."

Havic: "Fine by me. I know just the place."

Later, they all went to a bar and celebrated their victory.

Havic: raises bottle, "To winning and being the best badasses in this entire city." They all clinger his bottle and began to drink. Tia took a sip and coughed.

Tia: "What is this called again?"

Havic: "Beer, alcohol, whatever you see best fit." Two strangers wearing sunglasses walked up to the group as Havic looked at them, "Oh, the men in black want to join. Hey bartender, get a round for these guys." One of them turned to the bartender and waved his hand.

Axel: "We're fine. Though, toss me a bottle." The bartender shrugged and tossed the stranger a bottle as they used the corner of the table and popped the cap off.

Blade: "We're looking for the group that killed the GPD leader known as Takeda Yowlen."

Havic: "Who's asking?"

Blade: "I'm Agent Blade. This is my partner, Agent Axel."

Axel: "What's up?"

Havic: "Name's Havic." Points to each person at the a table, "There's also Kash, Jack, Tia, Silva, and my 'other half,' Eric." They all waved as Blade continued.

Blade: "We've heard about what happened to the GPD leader. We have some questions to ask."

Kashi: "What kind of questions?"

Axel: "Well, we have a transport outside so you can find out yourselves. That or just say 'no' and we'll leave you be." He looked to Blade and gestured 'Let's go' to him. They both were heading out when he stopped, "Oh. And some friend of yours said 'hi.'"

Tia: "Wait. Who?"

Axel: "I don't know. They wore a cloak."

Havic: "Did they have they have a look of this sort of 'Your dead if you try to touch' me thing?"

Axel: "Nah, it was more of, 'I'll kill you if you get in my way.'" Everyone looked at each other and they all quickly ran out of the bar. "Well… that was easy."

* * *

Kashi: "And then here we are. In an interrogation room in some place we don't know anything about, telling you how we killed Takeda." Night looked at the mirror as did Kashi.

Night: "... Let them in." The door unlocked as everyone walked in.

Havic: "Okay…. what the hell is about to happen?"

Night: "Now, tell us. Was there something you noticed when you were telling your part of the story?"

Jack: "What do you mean?"

Night: "Think back. There had to hit little bits of something in each of your stories." They all started thinking on the part of their side of the story.

Havic: "Well, when I looked back at that leader, he took out his phone made a call to someone. And considering I'm good at reading lips, he said something like 'We got him' or something."

Kashi: "And obviously there was Takeda bleeding out somehow. The thing was. He wasn't hit by a bullet because they would have to shoot through the window and there wasn't a single mark on them. It looked like something stabbed him before we even got to him."

Tia: "I looked around the alley me and Reaper were in when I thought I say a shadow or something on the roof."

Eric: "Same here. I looked down to the roof of some restaurant and I thought I saw someone spying on me or something."

Silva: "Mine was more of following on foot because I felt like someone was watching me when I would take a walk in the town."

Jack: "There was someone that told me that we had people in the room. I asked him who brought them in, he said he didn't know. They just ended up there."

Reaper: "When I got that contract thing, I saw that it had a symbol on it when I held it to the light… Wait." Reaper looked at Night as he finally got the picture.

Reaper: "You… you're a part of this. This was all a test. All of it. You wanted to see if we would be able to kill a leader as powerful as Takeda both physically and army wise. You were observing us from the start with me, Kash, and Havic to see how we would go about this entire thing."

E: "Very observant Mr. Ripper." They turned around seeing a man wearing a black suit, hat, and a bandana that covered their face. Another person stood next to him, wearing a mask to cover their face. However, Eric recognized the stranger wearing the mask.

Eric: "M-Morgan?" The stranger took off their mask as both Havic and Eric were shocked.

Morgan: "Nice to see you Eric." Eric couldn't hold back as he ran and hugged his brother.

Havic: "Wait, that doesn't make sense. You said he died from Pyro all those years ago."

E: "Allow me to share my side of the story, or stories, first."

* * *

Guard: "Sir, the doctor has abandoned us. What do we do?"

Takeda: Sighs, "It's funny really. I expected to be killed by Reaper, Havic, or even Kashi to come and kill me."

Guard: "Actually Kashi is on her way to kill you along with two others so it shouldn't be that hard to kill-" He then gets decapitated by Takeda as he cleans blood off his blade.

Takeda: "You were right. It's really not that bad because they are about to walk right into their graves."

E: "The leader starts killing his own defense. That's a new thing to me." Steps out of the shadows.

Takeda: Steps back, "Who are you?"

E: "It doesn't matter. What matters is what's about to happen to you in a few seconds." Says then points to Takeda's office door.

Takeda: "What am I supposed to-" The figure then stabs Takeda in the stomach.

E: "Just evening the odds. After all you did kill Reaper and Morgan long ago… for now." he rips his sword out and walks away as Takeda suddenly recognized the voice.

Takeda: "You… Why did YOU have to show up out of everyone in Genopia?" he coughs as he looks up and doesn't see figure anymore as Havic kicked open the door.

Later...

E was walking through a factory and looked around, seeing gumballs as he called someone out.

E: "Monty, I need your help." a portal opened in front of him as Dr. Monty stepped through.

Monty: "E. It's nice seeing you again."

E: "Likewise. I have another person I need you to bring back."

Monty: "Who is it?"

E: "He's only known as 'Reaper.'"

Monty: "Ah, one of the Ripper family members. Alright. I'll bring him back as soon as possible. Oh, and I was able to do so with Morgan Pierce."

E: "And?" Monty whistled as Morgan teleported next to him.

Morgan: "Monty, who's this?"

E: "I'm E. And your going to be my assistant on a little 'project.'"

* * *

Jack: "So that's how you came back."

Reaper: "Yeah… Sorry I didn't tell you all that part. E insisted I kept it as a secret."

Havic: "Well, at least it made for a good plot twist."

Kashi: "What?"

Havic: "What?" Kashi shook her head as she turned her attention at E.

Kashi: "So, what's this project you've been working on?"

E: "Follow me." he walked out of the room as the rest of them followed. He pushed open the double doors, revealing a large base with weapons, agents, etc. "Welcome, to Outlaws."

Havic: "Holy shit."

Eric: turns to Morgan and Reaper, "You two were here this entire time?"

Reaper: "I was only here for a small bit before you guys got here. Morgan was here WAY longer than me."

Morgan: "Speaking of which, E has a proposition for all of you."

E: "Yes. Why I brought you here is we are in need of new agents around the world. Genopia was just one of the many possible cities with power hungry leaders that are trying to 'make the world a better place.' What we expect from all of you is getting the mission done. No matter the circumstances. And our resources are open to you if you are in need of extra supplies."

Havic: "What's the pay?" Morgan handed him a piece of paper as Havic was shocked, "Oh hell yeah! Sign me up!"

Eric: "Could we bring others with us?"

E: "Of course. We need all the help we can get. So… do you all accept?" they all looked at each other then looked at Reaper.

Reaper: "... What's our first mission?" he then smiled cruelly.

* * *

A few days later…

E and Morgan arrive to the laboratory of Outlaws, seeing a portal within the room.

E: "Status."

Irina: "We don't know sir. We were just working like usual when this thing just opened out of nowhere."

Morgan: "Did you see what it leads to?"

Irina: "Yes, in fact. But we can't make out what we found." She lead them to a computer as she began typing on it. "We sent a drone through with some rope tied to it so we would be able to bring it back. Luckily it went through and we were able to bring it back but most of the drone was destroyed. We looked through the footage and we found this." she pulled up the drone's footage as it was flying through a forest when a wolf like creature jumped towards it and clawed at the camera, "We took a closer look at it and enhanced the video and this was the creature that attacked the drone." she pulled up a enhanced photo of the wolf, revealing a werewolf like creature with what looked to be a bone mask with red eyes and markings and bone spikes that covered its body. "We're not sure what it is but we believe there is a lot more of them lurking within that world."

Morgan: "What do we do?" they both turned to E, wondering what to do.

E: "Irina… find our agents. Right now."


End file.
